


instinct

by BDEblueyes



Series: BDE does SG14 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Haiku, M/M, Stalking, one-sided deathshipping - Freeform, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Yami Marik stalks Ryou. not much more to it than that.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Deathshipping - Relationship
Series: BDE does SG14 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	instinct

He watched from across the street, as the pretty man with the long white hair ducked into the tattoo parlour. He waited, eyes trained on the studio’s door, imagining what was happening inside. The sweet sting and blissful bite of the needle tearing at the angel’s flesh. Such exquisite agony. 

He watched and waited. Contemplating. Imagining the pretty one’s cherubic face, blissed out on the adrenalin of the moment. So beautiful. So perfectly alive. And he wrestled with himself. It was instinct that had made him follow the beautiful man. Instinct that made him hunt. Instinct and hunger and bone-deep loneliness. If they came face to face, would instinct protect his prey? Would it make the little bunny run away. 

He waited. An hour. Two. Three. And watched. People went in, and came out, with new piercings and new markings. He wanted to mark the pretty man. And pierce him, too. In so many new and interesting ways. He wanted. He needed. He craved. And instinct made him do it.


End file.
